I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked
by The H-Experiment
Summary: You see it in movies, you read it in stories and you just know, being friends with benefits with someone just doesn't work out. Too bad Natsu and Lucy didn't seem to get that memo. - College!AU NaLu
1. The Solution

**_Part 1: The Solution_**

 _x_

"You know what, I just don't get sex."

"What's not to get?" Lucy blinked up at her best friend as she lounged on the couch and he stood, flicking through the Netflix options. "There's a penis and a hoo-ha, and bam, sex."

"No not that, I definitely get that part," Natsu waggled his eyebrows at her. "I just don't get why it always has to complicate things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he picked a show and flopped onto the couch, "Why does it always have to involve feelings? Why can't it be just sex?"

"Oooh," Lucy looked at him pityingly, "New girl caught feelings?"

"Yeaaah," Natsu groaned, his head falling back against the couch, "Why can't I just have casual meaningless sex? I don't wanna hurt these girls yanno, but they keeping….wanting things from me. Things I can't offer!"

Lucy munched on a chip. "Don't you tell them beforehand?"

"I do!" Natsu threw up his hands in exasperation. "I tell them 'Hey, if we're gonna do this, it's gonna be casual, I don't want a relationship' and they're always fine with it at first but then they always seem to start liking me and wanting more and agh, I can't do that!"

"Oh poor you," Lucy pouted up at him, "So many girls keep falling in love with you, oh no!"

"Oh shut up," he threw a chip at her. "This is a problem okay."

"Hey at least you're having sex!" She giggled, brushing off a crumb. "Do you know how long it's been for me? Three months! God I miss sex," she muttered, finishing her beer.

"Well then go have it," he said, finishing his too.

"Do you know how hard that is?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow up. "There isn't really a great pool of guys to pick from, you know? Do you know how hard it is to find a nice, attractive guy who isn't a jerk or into weird kinky things?"

"I am a rare breed," Natsu grinned smugly and she laughed, slapping him on the arm.

"Hey do you want another beer?" She asked, rising up from the couch.

"Sure." As she walked away, Natsu noticed that she was wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and a pair of panties. His eyebrows raised at the sight of red lace peeking out invitingly under the hem of the shirt and his gazed dropped so that it could trace the length of her shapely legs.

"Hey Luce!" he shouted, "I think I have a solution to our problems!"

* * *

 _i'm sorry, i'm really sorry, i cant stop starting new fics when i havent even finished my other ones omg whats wrong with me i'm SORRY._

 _but actually, i'm v excited for this fic bc i love the fwb trope and although it's sorta based off the Friends With Benefits movie, it's all gonna have some Friends references bc why not Friends is my life. also, when i will come up with real titles and not song titles? also, update schedule? what update schedule?!_


	2. The Convincing

**_Part 2: The Convincing_**

 _x_

"Shut the fuck up."

"No I'm serious," Natsu said, reaching out to grab the beer from her. "Let's have sex, casual, meaningless sex."

Lucy gave him a squinty eyed look before she scoffed at him and fell back into her seat. "You're being ridiculous."

"Why not? It's perfect!"

"Well first of all," Lucy sipped her drink, "I don't like you like that."

"And I don't like you like that either, that's why it's perfect!" Natsu set down his beer so he could talk with his hands. "It would just be completely casual between us. Two buddies, having sex. No feelings, no complications, just sex."

Lucy gave him a hard stare as she took a swig and she carefully swallowed. "You're being serious."

"Damn straight I am."

Lucy paused and Natsu held on to the hope that she was giving it some real thought. "Okay but how would that even work? How do you be friends that just have sex? Haven't you seen movies? I mean, it never works."

"Ohh pffftt movies shmovies," Natsu scoffed, "Those aren't real! Movies have all that drama and plot and we're not like that! We could totally make this work. This is real life yanno?"

"I don't know Natsu…" Lucy looked at him skeptically, "Friends with benefits isn't exactly a normal thing to do…"

"Look," Natsu moved to scoot closer to her and grab her hands, "We need this, okay? I like sex, but I can't have it because the girls that I have sex with want what I can't give. You like sex, but you can't have it because guys suck and none of them are good enough for you." He gave her an earnest look and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you see? This is perfect for us! We're best friends so you know we get along, we don't have feelings for each other, and I don't suck! I'm nice _and_ attractive."

Lucy rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration.

Friends with benefits…with Natsu? Would that even work?

"And you promise it's just sex? No emotions?" she asked, giving him a hard stare.

"Promise."

Finally she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's do it. But I'm gonna need a lot more beer."

* * *

 _don't try this at home kiddos, fwb relationships do NOT work out...but they are fun. eh, what can you do._


	3. The Strip

**_Part 3: The Strip_**

 _x_

"Okay first, some ground rules."

Lucy and Natsu stood in the middle of her bedroom facing each other. They had moved from the living room to the bedroom because although the bedroom was a little intimate for a friends with benefits thing, the living room had a cold draft coming in and Lucy didn't like being cold.

"We don't tell our friends."

Natsu nodded. "Agreed." Their friends were amazing and he loved them but they were fucking insane.

"We don't tell our parents."

"Oh definitely." Igneel would've had a field day.

"And finally," Lucy began, "No talking about emotions. This is purely business. We have sex and then go on with our lives like normal."

"Of course."

"Alright, got it?" Lucy asked, sticking her hand out.

"Got it," he said, firmly gasping her hand and shaking it confidently. Both of them nodded at each other and proceeded to stand there in silence until Natsu took it upon himself to break it.

"So like…aren't you supposed to get naked now?"

"What?" Lucy yelped, "Me? Why me first?" Her arms flew up to cover herself even though she was still fully clothed (somewhat).

Natsu shrugged, "Well considering you're only wearing a shirt, _my shirt by the way,_ and underwear, I figured you're already half there."

Lucy spluttered at his audacity although he _did_ have a point. "What! No, nuh uh. You're the one who came up with this idea so you get naked first!"

"Oh come onnn, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Remember that time after Gray's pool par—"

"Natsu!"

"Okay okay fine," Natsu help out his hands to placate her, "Let's just strip at the same time."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she huffed.

"Great!" Natsu shouted, hands already flying to the back collar of his shirt. "On the count of three, _onetwothree go!"_

In a flurry of movement the two ripped off their clothes. Shirts, shorts and underwear went flying all over the room. Lucy's bra landed on the lamp by her bed and Natsu's bright red boxer briefs slid along her desk. By the time she wiggled out of her little lace panties, Natsu was already standing proud in his birthday suit.

"Damn," Natsu whistled, openly admiring his best friend. "I always knew my best friend was hot."

"Oh shut up," Lucy muttered, fighting the urge to cover herself when his eyes lingered a little below her face. Clearly, she was not drunk enough for this and a deep blush was threatening to cover her entire face.

"Oh come on now, you're too shy for this to be casual," Natsu said, crossing his arms. "We're friends, remember? Buddies! I'm not your boyfriend so there's no need for any insecurities. We're best friends and we're supposed to be _comfortable_ with each other _."_

"Ughhh, fine you're right," Lucy said, standing up a little straighter. Natsu was the last person to judge her for anything and she knew that very well. And besides, if she had to admit, she'd been working out lately so she _did_ look good.

"Okay, what about me?" Natsu flung out his arms and bared all for her examination. "Am I _up to your standards?"_ he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She quirked an eyebrow and slowly let her eyes travel the length of his body. Natsu had always been attractive but with a physique like that, she could definitely see why girls would throw themselves at him. When her eyes dropped below his waistline, she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I can work with it," she said cutely.

Natsu's smug grin dropped. " _Work with it_ she said," he muttered, "Pfft, I'll show you _work with it."_

"Oh get over yourself," Lucy laughed, "All those girls you've slept with are finally getting to your head."

"Yeah," he agreed, "To my head, my _neck, my di—"_

 _"_ Oh my _god, Natsu."_

Natsu threw his head back and laughed while Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted.

Eyeing the bed, Lucy popped her hip out and crossed her arms underneath her cleavage. "So… I guess now we move to the bed?" she asked, inwardly smirking when she saw his eyes drop again.

Natsu dragged his eyes up to meet hers and his lips curved into a salacious grin. He jerked his head towards the bed and raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "Ladies first," he purred.

* * *

 _unlike Lucy, i have NOT been working out...hm, although i really should._

 _also please please please drop a review and tell me what you think!_


	4. The Ego

_**Part 4: The Ego**_

 _x_

"Okay now let me warn you, girls have told me that I'm really good at this so get ready to have your _mind blown._ "

Lucy rolled her eyes as her best friend crawled down her body, placing wet kisses as he went. She hummed happily in anticipation, feeling his mouth nip at her hips teasingly.

Natsu settled in between her legs, hooking his hands over the tops of her thighs and he met her eyes as he placed an open mouth kiss near his fingertips. She shouldn't help but giggle when he winked at her. Who knew her best friend was so…playful in bed?

"Now just relax Luce and let _me_ do all the work," he purred as his kisses traveled closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Mmmm, alright. Whatever you say," she hummed contently, relaxing into the bed. Natsu _did_ have plenty of sexual experience so he was bound to be good. Lord knows how many times he had to call her to rescue him from clingy girls who refused to leave in the morning. Plus, it had been a while since she'd even slept with anyone so this was gonna be a nice little treat. She was finally gonna experience first-hand her best friend's rumored sexual prowess.

And then Lucy frowned.

"Natsu….what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The man in question lifted his head up between her legs with a confused look. "What? What? D-does this not feel good?"

"It feels like your tongue is a pick and my vagina is the archaeological excavation site, that's what it feels like!"

Natsu gaped at her. " _What?!_ I'm good at this!" he shouted.

"Says who?"

"Like, all the girls I've slept with!"

"Oh honey," Lucy cooed pityingly, reaching down to cup his chin, "They were lying to you."

"What?!" No that can't be true," Natsu shook his head adamantly, "I made them cum and everything!"

Lucy hesitated. She almost didn't wanna break it to him but she knew she had to.

"The thing is," she began, "Girls fake orgasms. A _lot_ more than guys think they do."

Natsu just continued to sputter indignantly.

She patted his cheek patronizingly,and almost giggled at the offended look on his face. "There there, it's okay, we can work on it together!" she grinned at him before she fell back against the bed and wriggled to make herself comfortable. "Now get back down there sailor, lemme show you the ropes."

Natsu scowled at her before he sunk back down, muttering obscenities underneath his breath.

"Okay so first, flatten your tongue…" she coached, feeling his breath ghost over her.

"Got it."

"Ah, to the left!"

"Roger that!"

"Down…down…there!"

"Aye sir!"

" _Ahn_ yes, like that…slowly…and then find where my cli— _ah!_ "

Natsu held back a grin as her fingers weaved themselves through his pink hair and clenched. Maybe he _had_ been doing it wrong this whole time…

"And then _ohhh,_ keep going, yes that….ah yes…ah _yes yes yes oh! Oh! Natsu!"_

Her legs automatically clamped around his head and he could feel her thighs spasm underneath his hands. Her hands gripped his hair almost painfully and Natsu let her ride out her orgasm before he lifted his head, prowling back up over her body. "So," he smirked at her as he wiped his mouth, "How was that for ya? I _know_ you didn't fake that one."

Lucy matched his smirk although hers was much more sated and drowsy. "Good," she acknowledged, letting her hands fall from his hair, "But that's a given considering I basically gave you a step by step."

The cocky smirk was immediately wiped off his face and he glared at her half-heartedly. "You're lucky you look cute after you cum," he muttered.

She giggled in response, reaching up to twine her arms behind his neck. "Is it my turn now?" Lucy asked coyly, playing with the pink curls underneath her fingertips.

"Yeah, why don't you show me how it's supposed to be done, oh so called _Queen of Oral,"_ Natsu drawled out suggestively, eyes darkening in anticipation.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Don't worry," she said, batting her eyelashes, and then she threw all of her weight against him, forcing him to flip over onto his back. She quickly straddled him and sat atop his waist, grinning down at his shell-shocked expression.

"It'll be my _…"_ Lucy purred, trailing a hand seductively down his front, " _…pleasure."_

* * *

 _poor poor Natsu, some things are just hard to believe. but believe me, Lucy will not disappoint._

 _please leave a review and lmk what you think! ty~_


	5. The Skill

_quick note: some reviewers have expressed concerns about natsu's sexual prowess, namely that they were upset that natsu was "bad" at oral, and i feel the need to tell you that this fic is based off of the movie Friends With Benefits, specifically, the scene where they first hook up. i love that scene, i think it's hilarious, and i thought it'd be funny to recreate it with nalu and so, if you dislike that premise, please don't read this, you won't like this chapter either. lucy won't be bad, she'll be the opposite, really :)_

* * *

 _Okay, but how good could she really be?_

Natsu let his body sink into the bed and he laced his fingers behind his head. He swiveled his hips to jostle the girl on top and he grinned as his best friend squealed.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, smacking his chest in retaliation when she almost fell over.

"Sorry sorry," he chuckled, wriggling to make himself comfortable. Lucy harrumphed softly before making her move.

Natsu smirked and he eyed the way her breasts swayed as she slid sensually down his body. This was a position he never thought he'd ever see _his_ best friend in and he definitely wanted to enjoy it. "Now are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, shivering slightly when she nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his side.

"Mhmm, I think I know," she purred, placing a wet kiss low on his happy trail. Natsu arched slightly at the feel of her soft little tongue against his skin and he stifled an embarrassing whimper. God, how did she know where all his sensitive spots were? It was like she knew his body better than he did. Was she like, a wizard or something? And oral wizard?

Still, it wasn't like he'd admit defeat to her so soon.

"Did you know that from _my_ experience, girls who think they're great at giving head are actually pretty mediocre?" he couldn't help but goad her.

"Oh really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him from her position between his legs. "Kinda like how you said you were great before?" she teased, nibbling on his hip bone. His erection stood aching for some stimulation but she adamantly ignored it.

"Har har, you're hilarious," he said, trying to maintain his scowl which proved to be very difficult as she dragged her tongue along his v-line. "I'm just saying, guys can be hard to please too."

"Is that a challenge?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Just don't feel too much pressure to please, you know?" Natsu winked at her.

Her response was to roll her eyes and pinch the skin on his hip.

" _Ow_ , Luce that hurt!"

"Oh be quiet you big baby," she admonished, kissing the spot in an apology, "And let me make it up to you."

"I don't know," Natsu grumbled, "I'm not sure I trust you too much anymo— _woah!_ "

Lucy smirked as she reached down and gave him a firm stroke of her hand. Her thumb rubbed purposely against the sensitive underside of his tip and his mouth fell open in a loud groan. All the teasing that she had done earlier had wound him up tight and the feel of her soft hand was sweet relief. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" she asked coyly.

"Nothing, _god_ , nothing, just keep going please," Natsu gasped.

Lucy hummed triumphantly and bent down to drag her tongue against his length. His knee jerked against her side as a reflex and he could feel his fingers curl into the sheets when she carefully teased the tip with her mischievous mouth.

"Oh god, what the _fuck_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth when she finally enveloped him between her soft lips. The heat, the warmth, the _wetness_ was all he could feel and it was incredible. Natsu had had plenty of blowjobs before but somehow, this was different. This was _amazing_. He didn't know how she was doing it but she was blowing his mind, pun very much intended.

"Oh _goddd_ , I take back everything I said earlier," he groaned. "I'm sorry I doubted you, you're amazing, oh _ngh_ , please never stop."

Lucy would've laughed had she been able to but instead, she tightened her lips and quickened her pace, reducing her arrogant best friend into a helpless moaning mess.

Natsu lifted his head to look down at his lap and he was met with erotic sight of his gorgeous best friend swallowing his cock like a champ. "Fuck," he groaned, watching her slick mouth slide along his length. She lifted her gaze up to meet his, sooty eyelashes framing her eyes, and without breaking contact, gave him a long, luxurious suck. " _God,"_ he gritted out, head falling back in bliss. Had he known this was what he'd been missing out on all this time, he'd have come up with this idea sooner.

Wholly focused on her job, Lucy matched the rhythm of her mouth with the motions of her hand and before long, Natsu was grasping at her silky head.

" _Ahhh Luce_ , I'm close, I—ah, _fuck_ , I'm gonna cum!" Natsu let out a long groan as his toes curled in pleasure. He could feel himself throbbing inside her sweet mouth as she lavished attention with her tongue.

With a groan, Natsu fell back against the bed with a thump, bonelessly melting into it with the aftereffects of his pleasure. Lucy sat up on his legs with a Cheshire grin on her face, wiping her mouth casually.

"Not too bad eh?" she asked cheekily, crawling back up him.

"Whatever," he huffed, knowing full well how competitive the two of them could get. He reached down to grasp her pert bottom in his two hands when she settled on his waist. "All that matters now is that we're finally getting to the best part," Natsu gave her a suggestive look, kneading her eagerly.

"Oh I don't know, are you sure you're _up_ —, " she said, emphasizing the word with a wiggle of her hips, "—for another round?"

Natsu blinked and looked down at where she sat. "Well, I'm usually okay for a second round but here, lemme touch your boobs to make sure."

Lucy rolled her eyes but still moved her arms with a smile. She made a small keening noise when his hands massaged her breasts, testing their weight. His thumbs brushed against her hardened nipples and she let out an involuntary moan, grinding her weight against him.

"Ah there it is," Natsu muttered with a smirk, feeling himself harden as he watched his attractive best friend squirm in pleasure atop his lap.

Lucy met his smirk with another luxurious grind of her hips. "Now onto the good part?" she asked, relishing the feel of his hardness against her center.

Natsu chuckled and reached up to tug her head down in a kiss.

"And now onto the _good part_."

* * *

 _i'm not entirely sure i'll continue this fic on so follow my tumblr for potential updates!_


End file.
